A cada paso, perdición y maldad
by DaPi-cHaN
Summary: la historia ganadora en: La montaña del Howling Lupe


**holis! Bueno desde el comienzo. pertenezco a una manada de Lupes: La Montaña del Howling Lupe y pues hicimos 1 concurso de la mejor historia de terror y la ganadora se publicaria. sin mas que decir los dejo con la historia ganadora de:**

**THELUPECOLLECTOR31**

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_A cada paso, perdición y maldad_**

-Y eso paso.

Todos quedaron callados, recuerdo el silencio espantoso, pero la historia no fue tan espantosa, fue la experiencia. La maldita experiencia de haberme topado con esa bestia. Un Lupe llamado Naikowe. Era un Lupe asesino, y el trato de matarme. Si quieres saber la experiencia, ahora te la cuento:

Estábamos de campamento, en el Bosque Embrujado. Mi familia decidió ir al Cementerio, quisieron ir a rezar por las almas. Mala idea, tenia razón en no ir, pero por ser el menor, no me hicieron caso. Bueno, fuimos cuando estaba oscureciendo, y entramos al Cementerio. Pasamos por una puerta desvencijada y oxidada. Sobre una lapida, había un cuervo, negro como el carbón. Pasamos por unas cuantas lapidas, y después me separe del grupo. Me fui por un sendero eterno, llegue hasta los confines del cementerio, hasta la parte mas antigua. Todas esas muertes databan de 1836 a 1923. Después, me canse, y me di cuenta de que me había separado del grupo. Prendí mi linterna para hacer señales. Pero en vez de ver otra linterna, escuche un grito. El grito se me hacia curiosamente familiar. Fui corriendo al lugar de donde provenian los gritos. Cuando llegue al lugar, había sangre por todas partes, y estaba mi hermana tirada en suelo, con una daga enterrada en la espalda. Alrededor tenía mucha sangre y a la luz de la luna, se podía ver lo pálida que estaba. Después, aterrado de mi visión, vi una aun peor, mis dos padres descuartizados, a mi madre la degollaron, y mi padre, tenía una pata menos. Casi me desmayo, no pensé en otra cosa que huir y llamar a la policía, pero no me podía mover, estaba paralizado. Después, sentí unos pasos detrás mió, me di vuelta y vi al culpable: Un Lupe enorme, negro con unos ojos rojos cortantes, una cicatriz debajo del ojo, y la cruz satánica tatuada en el cuello. Me miraba con odio y furia. El dijo -Ahora sigues tu, sobrino.

Me quede mirándolo de forma idiota, con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas. No podía creerlo, mi tío era el asesino Lupe numero uno, y había matado a mi familia??? No podía ser, simplemente era imposible. Eso debía ser un sueño, mi tío era un asesino, mi familia asesinada, no, era una pesadilla, nada más. Se fue a donde estaba mi hermana, y agarro la sangre del piso, y se la paso por la cara, también saco la daga del cuerpo de mi hermana, y se hizo un tajo en la mano, y también paso el cuchillo ensangrentado por la sangre de mi hermana, y se dirigía a mi, con la daga en alto, recitando algo que parecía una letanía satánica. Yo solo pensé en correr, y obviamente, salí corriendo, pensando porque tuvimos que venir. Después, me tropecé, me torcí el tobillo, y obviamente, me caí. Me quede totalmente indefenso, y el asesino se acerco, a cada paso, su letanía se hacia mas fuerte. Cuando ya estaba a un metro de distancia, su letanía resonaba en mis oídos y en todo el cementerio. Me di cuenta que a cada paso que daba, la hierba se secaba, y se iba haciendo más y más helado. Cuando ya estaba a treinta centímetros, le quite la daga de la mano, y se la enterré en el corazón. Grito de una manera espantosa, y luego, cayo al suelo su cuerpo inerte. Después de sacarle la daga de su cuerpo, estaba amaneciendo, y el cielo estaba de un color rojo sangre, del mismo color que el de la sangre del asesino. Cuando fueron las 7:00 de la mañana, el sepulturero abrió el cementerio, y me vio a mi, un poco herido, pero peor fue cuando vio a mi familia. Después de una semanas enterraron a mi familia y al asesino en el mismo cementerio, y en la lapida de mi tío escribieron "Aquí yace Naikowe, un asesino despreciable, que no merece estar enterrado acá, ya que mato a mas de setenta y ocho Neopets y a ciento cuarenta humanos. Que sea torturado y que reciba lo que merece en el Infierno"

Fin

_**Por: TheLupeCollector31**_


End file.
